Let Me Be Your Idiot
by myrose1988
Summary: Ok so this is a CrissColfer fic. This story is sort of writing it's self so this is what's going on so far, Darren and Chris are seeing each other but know one knows. This is pure fic and little fact some on set stuff and lots of smut k


Ok so I don't own anything to do with Glee, nor do I know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss. Anything written in this story comes out of my head with very little facts attached to it. And just so you know I'm not the best at editing so if you see something that is wrong let me know and I'll try and fix k thank. Oh and any comment good or bad is more than welcome so please tell me I'm shit.

* * *

><p>Chris rolled over and reached across his bed searching for the boy that was supposed to be lying next to him, but found nothing but an empty bed. Sighing Chris sat up and slowly got out of bed. He knew that the man that should have been in his bed didn't just sneak out in the middle of the night, so where was he. Chris called out into the dark. "Dare, baby where are you?" there was no answer, this worried him. Darren always let him know if he couldn't stay the night, and on the nights he could stay but couldn't sleep he would wake Chris so they could talk or fool around. Getting up Chris went in search of the other boy. "Dare." Chris called out again as he walked into the living room spotting the glow of the TV. "Baby what are you doing up?" he questioned but still got no response.<p>

Chris walked up to the couch and looked over and looked down at the boy laying on it. Darren was curled up on the couch asleep. Chris chuckled to himself as he walked around and knelt down next to him leaned forward and kissed his sleeping prince. "Baby it's time to come back to bed." Chris whispered against the boys lips. Darren smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck, pulling him back in for another deeper kiss.

"Can't we just stay here and sleep. I don't want to move. "Darren asked dipping his head into the crook of Chris's neck. "It's nice here you're here." He said trying to pull Chris onto the couch with him.

"Dare, we both can't fit on the couch. Just come to bed, I promise it will be comfy and I'll be there." He slowly got up and started to walk back to the bedroom. "Are you coming Dare or are you going to make me sleep alone tonight?" he shot over his shoulder at the boy behind him. Chris could hear Darren jumping up off the couch to follow him. Slowly he turned to face Darren head on. "You seem to have found some hidden store of energy now haven't you? "

Without warning Darren practically jumped Chris attaching his lips to the other boys. "Well I thought you liked my energy, or have you changed your mind." Darren smirked at Chris leaning in to kiss him again. Twining his fingers with Chris's and then gently pulling him back toward the living room. "Come on the couch is still warm the bed is going to be cold." He cooed gently to the other boy.

"What am I to do with you Darren? I'm going to sleep in the bedroom." Chris turned to walk away him and back to the bed. Darren's grip on Chris's hand tightened, stopping Chris from moving. Chris turned back to face the other boy again. "What's the matter baby? Is everything ok with you?" he looked into Darren's eyes trying to see what was bothering him. "You know that you can talk to me I'm always going to listen you know that." He pulled his hand free from Darren's and placed it on his cheek. Darren leaned into touch. Chris was starting to worry about his boyfriend; he never acted like this let alone acted like he was afraid of their bedroom.

"I'm fine I promise Chris I just don't want to go to bed I want to stay out here for a bit longer. Stay with me won't you." Darren glanced up at Chris threw his lashes hoping that would persuade him to stay in the living room with him. "Please Chris just stay up with me for a bit then we can go to bed ok." Trying to persuade Chris to stay with him for just a little bit longer, all he needed him was too just stay a little bit longer.

"Are you sure you're ok Dare. You know that I won't ever judge you no matter what you say right." Chris took Darren into his arms and held him closer. Looking into the boys eyes once more Chris could tell that something really was bugging him. "OK Darren give it to me straight. Tell me what is bothering you or I am going to go back into the bedroom and go back to sleep and you can join me, stay out here or go back to your place. I really don't care but I'm not going to play this cat and mouse thing you have going on right now. I'm not in the mood nor am I awake enough to have the energy to deal with it, now you know I love you and I would do anything for you but right now I can't do anything if you don't talk to me." And with that Chris kissed him once more then turned to bedroom.

"Wait, don't leave me alone I don't want to be alone. " Darren tried to keep Chris for escaping from his arms. "Just trust me I can't talk right now I just need you to be with me." He looked down at the floor knowing that if Chris knew what was really going on in his head he would call him crazy. "Chris, Please." He knew it probably wouldn't work but he had to try it was the only thing. "Please" Looking Chris in the eyes hoping against hope that he would stay with him.

"Fine I'll stay up with you for a little bit." Chris started to walk back to the couch and sat down opening his arms so that Darren could snuggle into them. "But you have to give me a little more to go on then just that you don't want to go to sleep right now, you know that I already think you're crazy and I love you for that. So come on what's the matter?" He asked titling Darren's chin up so he could look him in the face.

Daren chuckled and just snuggled in closer to Chris's chest. "I know you think I'm crazy but this will take the cake and put icing on it. If I tell you this you will laugh at me and tell me to leave and never come back." His eyes began to fill with tears and he tightened his grip on Chris. "I…. I'm sorry Chris, I really am. I just feel like I'm lying. To you, to everyone, the way we keep going like this sneaking around. Hiding from everyone, I don't think I can do it anymore. I want to be with you, I love you, but I don't think I can lie anymore." Darren then hide his face into Chris's chest. He was completely embarrassed that he even said that. All he could think now was that Chris was going to push him off the couch and tell him to get out. He could feel his heart pound inside his chest; he looked into Chris's eyes trying to read him. "Aren't you going to say something, anything, Chris please? I need you to say something. "

All Chris could do was look at Darren. He couldn't take in the words he was saying, not that he hadn't thought those very same things himself, but just the way Darren said it made him think, that Darren didn't want him anymore. "Do you… Does this mean that you don't want to be with me?" Chris couldn't look at Darren anymore but he couldn't let him go either.

"No, Chris I want to be with you, I need to be with you. But I can't lie anymore; I just think we should tell people. You know stop keeping it a secret. I feel like if we keep sneaking around like this that someone is going to figure it out and then it will turn into something shameful. Witch it's not I love you and I want the world to know it." Darren couldn't keep still any longer he got up off the couch and began to walk back and forth. "Don't you think that we should at least tell our families? I hate lying to them telling them that I'm not seeing anyone that I'm going out with some random girl. Just think about it don't you hate telling everyone that you're happy alone, that you don't need anyone, that you don't need me?" Darren stopped hoping that this would make the boy on the couch see his point of view. Knelling down beside the couch Darren rested his hand on top of Chris's chest, feeling his heartbeat. "I don't want to lose you but I can't keep lying eater." At that Darren got up and just stared down at the boy below.

Chris couldn't help himself he just about jumped off the couch and flung himself at Darren. "Is that why you won't come to bed, because you don't want to lie anymore, Darren of course I want to tell people. I want to shout it from the roof top, and tell every random person I walk by. I know that's not completely possible, but Dare I would love to be able to tell my parents and our friends." Chris locked his lips to Darren's and kissed him as hard as he could, allowing his hands to wander down the back of Darren's neck toward his bottom. Pulling apart for only a second Chris asked "Who do you want to tell first?"

"Let's not tell anyone tonight. I think I'm finally ready to go to bed if you still want to?" tugging at the hemline of the lounge pants that Chris had on. With a playful smile on his lips he kissed Chris again then slowly walked away toward the bedroom. "Well are you coming, or do I have to finish this on my own." Darren gestured down to the outline of his cock, which was pushing against his pants. Darren watched as Chris palmed his own member. "Don't you dare do that you're not allowed to touch yourself. That is my job, now come here and let me take care of that." Then he disappeared into the bedroom, with Chris right behind him. Chris walked up behind Darren and wrapped his hands around his waist and began to undo his pants. Darren leaned his head back onto Chris's shoulder and moaned at the release; Chris began to stroke the length causing Darren's breathing to pick up.

"Do you really love me Dare, or do you just say it so I'll fuck you?" Chris whispered into Darren's ear. "Tell me that you really do love me." He said a little firmer while giving Darren's cock a swift tug, causing the boy to moan even louder. "That's not a "I really truly love you" Dare I want to hear you say it or I'm going to stop." Chris slowed his hand to an almost painful speed causing both boys to whimper a little.

"Please Chris, I do love you don't stop I need you."

"What do you want baby, tell me what you want."

Darren could barely hold himself together. When Chris took charge like this it only made him fall in love all over again. Trying to slow his breath so he could answer the question that was given to him Darren stammered out. "I I I I n n n need you Chris. I n n n n need to feel you inside me." At those words Chris spun Darren around so they were facing each other grabbing Darren's ass and pulling him closer Chris latched their lips together. Then just as quickly as the kiss began it ended with Chris pushing Darren down onto the bed. Chris lowered himself on top of Darren slowly placing kisses along his jaw and then trailing them down his chest. "Chris please I need you." Darren begged

"I like hearing you beg. I can see what all those teen age girls mean when they say you look like a puppy." Chris let his hand find its way to Darren's entrance gently massaging the ring of muscle. Chris could feel Darren trying to push against his fingers. "Oh no you don't, we are going to play by my rules tonight." Chris growled pulling his hand away from Darren, relishing in the wine that escaped the boys lips. "I'm sorry did you want something Dare I didn't hear you beg for anything." He teased.

"Please Chris." Was all Darren could get out without falling apart and looking like an idiot.

"What was that all I heard was a please I didn't hear what you wanted. Now you know I can't do anything if I don't know exactly what you want." Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if Darren kept saying please like he was. "Now use your big boy words and tell me what you want me to do to you, and maybe I'll do it."

"GOD CHRIS JUST FUCK ME ALREADY WONT YOU!" Darren Shouted knowing if Chris held out any longer he would go crazy. But that's all it took Darren's shout sent a wave of heat threw Chris and he jumped into action.

""Just for that I'm not going to stretch you. I want you to still feel me in the morning and all threw the long day of shooting we have." Grabbing the lube from the bed side table Chris slicked himself up then flipped Darren with all the strength he had. Positioning himself to push through the ring of muscle, he trust forward deep inside of Darren. "Can you feel me?" Chris asked as he slowly pulled out. All Darren could get out was a string of incoherent words of both pleasure and pain. "I thought so." Chris trust back in and this time let Darren adjust to the stretch before pulling out again.

"Move, please I need you to move."" Darren begged while trying to pull forward but Chris had taken a firm grip on his hips to prevent Darren from pleasuring himself. "C C C C Chris fuck." Was all he was able to get out, before Chris roughly began pounding in and out of him.

"Oh God Darren Your So Fucking Tight Baby." Not able to contain himself Chris leaned forward and gently bit Darren's shoulder, just so he could feel the wave of pleasure it would send through the boy below him. "Fuck Yes Babe!" Biting harder this time Chris was intent on leaving a mark on this boy, he need to claim him in every possible way he could.

"Chris I'm So Fucking Close!"

"Cum for me Baby, cum for me." Chris growled Darren needed no further prompting to fall over the edge. Chris watched as he sent Darren further and further over the edge, he knew he wasn't far behind with the way Darren tightened around him. Within seconds he followed in Darren's cries. They were both spent clasping into each other's embrace they fell asleep.


End file.
